This invention relates to a camera of the type that is capable of the automatic focusing of a photographic lens.
Although various automatic focusing cameras employing an electromagnet actuated by a signal when the object distance is detected have been introduced, the cameras wherein the photographic lens is adjusted to a focus matching position by detecting the focus matching position by an electric signal produced by a conventional range finder of the movable mirror type have difficulty in detecting the focus matching position when the brightness and the contrast of the object is under a given level. However, in practical photography, the brightness and the contrast of the object could often be under the given level and in this difficult photographing condition, there is the possibility that the photographic lens is adjusted to the position corresponding to the infinite distance range as the nearest range.